coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7726 (31st October 2011)
Plot The police call at No.5 and in accordance with John's confession, retrieve the hammer which he used to murder Charlotte, from the outside toilet. Chesney's hopeful that the new evidence will help to vindicate Fiz. Chris puts pressure on Cheryl to choose him over Lloyd but Cheryl's in turmoil, unsure what she wants. Julie and Brian move into 14a Victoria Street. Chesney tells Jason and Rosie that John's dead. Rosie's shaken up. Sian and Sophie secretly look at engagement rings online. Sally tells Jeff how upset Rosie is after her ordeal with John. Jeff feigns concern. Sophie demurs to Sian that Jeff makes her skin crawl. Jeff talks Rosie into agreeing to do an interview with the Gazette about her kidnap ordeal. Rosie misreads his greed for concern. Chris persuades Jason to rent out his flat for a nominal fee until he manages to sell it. Chris tells Cheryl that he's moving out of No.13. Cheryl's gutted. Peter, Leanne and Simon arrive back from Cornwall. Leanne makes a point of telling Carla how they've put all the events of the last year behind them. Lloyd's delighted to discover that Chris has moved out. Chesney, Katy and Roy attend court to hear Fiz's sentencing. When Carla discovers that Frank's trying to undercut her with a major client, she promises the client that she will undercut anything Frank has to offer. Fiz's barrister tries to persuade the Judge that in the light of John's confession, Fiz should be released on bail, but her pleas fall on deaf ears and the Judge sentences Fiz to a minimum of fifteen years for the murder of Colin Fishwick. Fiz is numb with shock. Cast Regular cast *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn Guest cast *DS Redfern - Paul Warriner *Prison Officer - Sian Polhill-Thomas *Jeff Cullen - Steven Houghton *Nicola Taybarn - Jaye Griffiths *Andy Hunter QC - Oliver Milburn *Mr Westmore - Dominic Geraghty *Judge - Malcolm Rennie *Clerk - Gary Pillai Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Builder's Yard *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom *Norcross Prison - Mother and baby unit and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police find the murder weapons John described, as Fiz waits to learn her fate. Lloyd is relieved to see Chris move out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,930,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2011 episodes